


La sonrisa de...

by caterplina



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: La relación entre Woojin y Daniel





	La sonrisa de...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryboys/gifts).



> Mi primer historia en español después de mucho tiempo.
> 
> TENGO TANTOS FEELS POR ESTOS DOS QUE ME VOY A MORIR!!!
> 
> dedicado para Berry!! jeje

Hay un rincón donde se sienta siempre Woojin en el que pega el sol de una manera especial. O tal vez son los ojos de Daniel influenciados por su favoritismo.

Woojin está sentado en la sala de ensayo, en su rincón, cuando Daniel se acerca hacia él. No es necesario decir ninguna palabra. Woojin le sonríe tan abiertamente, de una forma tan dulce, tan él, que Daniel se contagia y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Se sientan los dos en silencio. Woojin continúa leyendo la letra de la canción en su celular, memorizando y murmurando palabras de amor que Daniel está prácticamente seguro de que Woojin nunca las experimentó.

La mano de Daniel encuentra su lugar de siempre en el pelo de Woojin. Lo revuelve un poco y disfruta de la queja de Woojin, cuya mano libre intenta detener a Daniel. Como si fuera un intruso. Pero la sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios le demuestra a Daniel que por mucho que el adolescente refunfuñe, lo disfruta tanto como él.

Pronto la sala se llena de chicos, todos listos para practicar, y el momento de paz que compartían Woojin y Daniel es interrumpido. El primero en levantarse es Daniel, quien extiende su mano y ayuda a Woojin. Juntos caminan hasta donde están los amigos de Daniel.

‒ ¿Cómo andan, padre e hijo? ‒les pregunta Taewoong, riendose.

‒ Muy bien ‒ responde Daniel, ya acostumbrado a los chistes.

Woojin, por su parte, sonríe tímidamente, con sus orejas color rojo. Daniel sólo ríe y lo despeina otra vez. Woojin trata de empujarlo, pero es como si Daniel rebotara y volviera hacia él, como si estuviera pegado a Woojin.

Los chicos se organizan, se separan en grupos, algunos se ponen a bailar, otros a cantar. Woojin sigue repitiendo la letra en voz baja, mientras Daniel lo mira.

‒ Realmente pareces un padre orgulloso ‒ susurra Jisung en su oído.

‒ ¡Callate!

‒ ¿Daniel? ‒ esta vez es Woojin quién le habla ‒ ¿Me puedes enseñar una parte de la coreografía?

Daniel siente como se derrite por dentro. La voz de Woojin es tan suave cuando se dirige a   
Él para pedirle ayuda. Daniel asiente enseguida y empieza una lección privada para Woojin, sin prestar atención a la risa de Jisung o al murmullo de los demás chicos alrededor suyo.

La fascinación que siente Daniel por Woojin es tan fuerte, que a veces parece una adicción. Woojin es muy chico, apenas está empezando su adolescencia y ya está entrando en el mundo del entretenimiento con todas sus exigencias y todo el trabajo duro que un chico de la edad de Woojin no debería vivir.

¿Quién podría culpar a Daniel por querer protegerlo y ayudarlo lo máximo que pueda?

Después de corregir los pasos, Daniel lleva a Woojin cerca del espejo para que se vea mientras baila. El chico se mueve muy bien, claramente tiene un talento natural. En un momento de distracción, Daniel se ve a sí mismo en el reflejo y encuentra una sonrisa especial, esa que es la causa de tantas bromas. 

Orgulloso de Woojin, lo despeina un poco más y ríe cuando el chico se queja y empuja su brazo.


End file.
